so how about we go back to my place
by K4r3z43vs
Summary: This fic has next to no story, but it is very... citrusey... (By that I mean it's another lemon .) OH GOD THIS IS LITERALLY THE WORST FIC EVER
1. Chapter 1

She was his first human. It was a crass thing to say but, but as the movement of her lips grew more intense, as her knee softly pressed itself between his legs, as he began to realize where this was going, the thought occurred to him. Hell if he was going to let on, but it was a terrifying thought. Sure Jade, come over to my place, lets get really comfortable, I'll show you a great time, oh wait sorry, I only know how to fuck aliens. It seemed like a pretty crappy follow up to all the work he'd done to seem like he had his shit together.

Though this wasn't exactly the position he had expected to get into on a first date. Sure, the word was only technical, they had literally been through to the end of the universe and back together. But things had always been unstable between the two of them, he had been half joking but when he'd made that comment about going back to his place. He had expected a swift, comedic kick to the shins followed by some kind of "eww pervert" retort right out of one of Dirk's dumbassed anime cartoons. It would have been pretty funny. Instead she had smiled that big sunny, inexplicably adorable smile of her's and flagged the nearest taxi. It made him wonder who was really being seduced here.

But none of those nuances really mattered now, he let his body respond to her's naturally. It wasn't hard to do things right. As she pressed herself closer he didn't need to think too hard to find the small of her back and shove her just that extra bit closer. He explored the roof of her mouth with his tounge. It tasted like the strawberry parfait he watched her eat for dessert. Sweets had never been his thing, but this form was pretty freaking bearable, delicious even. He wanted to delve deeper, suck harder, but that was no good. He kept his movements light, yielding one moment and pressing harder the next, she responded with progressively more passion. He got a certain sort of satisfaction from the way that her breath grew more and more ragged. Her hands had already found their way to the bare skin of his chest and even through her clothes Dave could feel the little tremors that ran through her petite form. Suddenly she was nuzzling into his neck and he could feel with every shaky breath that she wanted it. The rush caught him off guard, sending his thoughts into a just passable sort of frenzy. He was losing his cool, now all that mattered was making sure that no one noticed. He gently reached for the clasp of her bra...

But-

She was pulling away, a soft smile on her lips. Tilting her delicate chin to the side as she looked at him apraisingly. Her long dark hair was a bit tousled from the night's activities, falling in wisps and curls around her face. Those dog-tier ears of hers bent slightly backward, be felt like some kind of whackjob-furry for even thinking it, but even they were definitely working against his ability to stay in control.

"Dave..." She drew out the sound of his name, half in bemusement, half in disapproval. It was a familiar voice, something he's always though of as comforting, but now it's effect was a little more... potent. Her glasses had slipped down the bridge of her nose. Jeez, why did all these fucking anime tropes have to be so sexy? He had to look away for a moment surreptitiously taking one long breath before replying.

"You're gonna have some trouble seeing there, Harley." he sidestepped whatever reprimand she had brewing by straightening her glasses and running his hand through her hair and down her back. The color of her already rosy cheeks flushed darker.

"Teehee," her laugh was still sweet even as the weight of her slim hips made it hard to concentrate on anything else. She wriggled slightly as she climbed farther up into his lap not hesitating to rest on certain, sensitive regions. Dave managed to get a hand around her thigh, but she stopped him from going any further, her sharp green eyes staying glued to his face. "I don't really need them at this distance anyway." She casually took off her glasses and placed them on the table to her left. "I'm nearsighted, you see." She smiled back at him even more expectantly now. And suddenly he came to a realization.

"Ohno, that is not happening."

"But..."

"No way.

"It's not like everyone doesn't know what your eyes look like already..." she softly traced his collarbone with one forefinger, "Won't you do it," she turned on the sort of over the top pout that was only permissible in moments like this,"... for me?" This wasn't fair- the hormones were trying to make his decision for him, in that that moment his resolve was almost broken. But somehow, he managed to get the next sentence out.

"Listen, I will literally do anything that you want me to, except for that."

"But I dont need to have anything done for me by a pair of aviators..." she was suddenly close again, her toungue catching the very bottom of his earlobe, "I just want you," she whispered, "without any extras, to take everything I've got."

"Oh fuck Jade-" he could think of no witty retort, just one last exasperated attempt at pretension before he had flung his four hundred dollar sunglasses to the floor. His lovely companion did not get much chance to stare into his striking scarlet eyes before he had reversed their positions, pinning her against the opposite arm of the couch, wasting no time in pulling off her shirt and unclasped bra in unison, hiking her skit up past her thighs, pulling her panties off as quickly as possible. She gave a small cry of surprise, but he wasn't going to stop until she was screaming.

((Haha, I dont feel like finishing this right now~ LOL Maybe I will later... whatevs I need to stop writing these...))


	2. Chapter 2

Suddenly things were being tugged over her head, as strong hands shoved her down. She could hear his quickened breathing, smell the musky scent of his skin. Pinned by his bodyweight, she could feel the texture of his jeans her on the skin of her lower body. She almost laughed as a weird sort of thought struck her. This Dave had two legs.

There wasn't much time to reflect on that, however because this Dave had also not hesitated to keep sending her off into dizzy moments of total distraction. As he cupped his hands around her breasts, the sudden contact of cool fingertips on warm skin sent shivers down her spine. He slowed down there plying her nipples with circular movements. It felt like electricity, sharp and tingling and vital and hard to take with a straight face.

"Ah- D-Dave," Her voice didn't want to come out in anything but a pitchy, squeak, "Dave its-"

"What? too much?" He fixed her with a devil's grin, "because I'm just getting started..."

She had felt so lascivious before, reaching into his t-shirt, draping herself over him in whichever way felt the most deliciously scandalous. But now, as she suddenly found herself underneath him, naked, prone, shaking with a feeling she never even knew existed, she realized how little she really did know about these sorts of things.

She realized how much more she wanted to learn.

He was kissing her face, just the right amount of tenderness, a moment to melt her heart right along with her legs that had long ago turned to jelly. His lips were warm and tickly as they traveled along her jawline, his breath warming the nape of her neck. She closed her eyes leaning into the sensation. He was holding her closer now, his tongue tracing patterns around her ears, his hand moving down to her hips. At the light touch, she spread her legs, a motion not quite involuntary yet not entirely conscious. A relaxation of the whole body as she became ready to give herself away, and take what was offered in return.

"What's going on here?"The purr of his voice in sent shivers down her spine. The anticipation of something that was still a bit unclear made her heart beat faster. She wanted-no, she needed him to not stop what we was doing. It felt too long as he stilled his movements, bringing his face level with hers. She met his angelic, crimson gaze with an unguarded expression, half closed eyes, the slight parting of her mouth. I was a feral, unladylike expression, but she wanted him to see it, to know the depths of this feeling. She no longer cared how she looked. The very sound of his voice made the place between her legs grow more slick. "You seem to want something from me pretty fucking badly here, Harley," she could see the top row of his perfect, white teeth as that grin grew even wider. A light touch picked its way from hipbone to thigh as he spoke, hands falling into perfect position without her knowledge of their purpose. Without warning she was being pried open, the steady pressure of his fingers delving deep inside her, their movement seeking the most sensitive of places. She yelped in surprise and pleasure, lending an even more self satisfied edge to that grin. "Come on Jade, just tell me what you want from me."

"I-"She tried to answer but it quickly turned into nothing but an emphatic moan.

"What nothing?" he kissed her mouth softly, letting his tongue curl around her's between words, "I'll guess I'll just have to guess at things then."

He was pulling away now, his wet fingertips raking over her belly, his shoulders arched as as he brought his face to the level of her pubic bone-what was he even doing!?

"Dave, what are you-" She opened her mouth to say something, but as he began to lick, it melted into another appreciative gasp. He went slowly at first, deep movements, then faster, alternating, keeping her on the edge, wanting more. A delicious, enduring sensation, it built higher and with every movement of tongue. Higher, and more trembling and perfect and hard to endure. light moans grew into deeper screams. When it stopped she was still trembling.

He sat up, looking down at her as he wiped moisture from his cheeks.

"You're-", No complement could really compare to the way she was feeling at that very moment, but she had to say say something. "You're really really really good..." Suddenly she felt like an idiot, she couldn't have found a better word? The greater portion of her vocabulary seemed to have escaped somewhere along the way.

"Really? Tell me more." he was wrapping his arms around her again, the look in his eyes was still making her dizzy. She should have punched him in the face for that egotistical expression, but there was something so sexy about that confidence.

"You're the best..." she smiled at him, her face flushing even more, "it was... amazing. But-" her ears turned down in a submissive gesture as she reached for the button on his jeans, "Isn't there supposed to be more?"

"You bet your cute little ass there is." The slight Texas drawl that he always tried hide became more distinct as he helped her get rid of his pants. She wished that he'd just talk like that all the time.

She was on her back again, and whatever came next was a mystery. In theory, it all seemed straightforward, what went where was a known factor, but as he climbed on top of her she suddenly felt nervous and unprepared.

"Please- Be gentle..." at her words, he paused, the self satisfied smirk fading to recognition, and then something else.

"Okay." he took her cheek in in one hand and the look in those devilish scarlet eyes was kind, protective and she could knew that he took her seriously. That for all his bravado and posturing, there was a real heart underneath that had real non-ironic feelings of affection.

"Thank you." she smiled back at him shyly, still that nerdy little girl with a crush, surprised that her feelings were returned. She closed her eyes, ready for the moment in an entirely different way, he softly kissed her on the eyelid.

It didn't go in at first, but with steady pressure something gave. Jade gasped, a sudden sting bringing tears to her eyes. But he held her close and the pain began to fade slightly.

"You okay?"

"Y-yeah."

"Then-" He tried to move.

"Owowow- okay so maybe not..." as he pulled out she drew her legs up to her chest. The mood had all but died. "Sorry." She said, looking away, cursing herself for climbing into something out of her league, though it has been wonderful while it lasted...

"So, it's probably not gonna happen?"

"N-not tonight, I think..." Squirming in embarrassment, she looked down. "Oh no! There's blood on your couch! " It took her a few long moments for her to realize she was the source. "I-I-I-" she couldn't even get a word out, the sound of her voice was muffled as she covered her face in her hands, "I'm sorry!"

Moments ticked by and Dave wasn't answering,

"You realize what this means, you know." He spoke after that long moment, his cool guy voice back in place.

"What does this mean?", she asked a bit crestfallen.

"It means that you better get some rest." A bit of laughter crept into his voice and she looked up. He was smiling at her a bit strangely. A look that she hadn't seen before...

"What do you mean?" She asked, though the answer had already dawned on her.

"Oh you'll see."

(XDDD this fic got awkward fast! Sorry! Anyway hope ya liked it )

(edit- it seems that there was alot of typos when I first put it up, there are probably STILL a lot of typos but the one that was found by my friend conjured up images that must be shared with the world. Take out the spaces to check out a very dumb comic I made... . 25. media. tumblr 665a15a19e132d6d011527089f08 b819/ tumblr_mgecuxSf4O1rijx89o1_1280. jpg )


	3. Chapter 3

The overpowering brightness of the morning sun caught him by surprise. Dave rolled uncomfortably in his half-awake state, trying to find a bit of shadow to sink into and fall back asleep, hand falling to his forehead in search of the reason for this unwelcome light. Oh right, no shades, well sometimes you had to have your priorities eh? He rubbed his eyes, and this time decided to wake up, after all there was no reason to waste time being unconscious with his present company.

Jade was still completely naked, soft tan skin wrapped up in his crimson sheets, her lips slightly parted, breath soft and even as she slept deeply. She didn't even stir as he laid a palm on her warm cheek and buried his face in her hair. He had to sigh with the very slightest bit of chagrin, while the scene had some artistic appeal, Dave had to say that she was still a bit covered up for his tastes. The pang of certain physical needs still clung strongly to his thoughts. Though, last night's exercise had been fun, and strangely, well he wasn't quite sure what word could be used to describe the exact way he felt as a result of it.

What the exact opposite of emasculated? Enmascinated? MAN-IFIED? Silly made up words aside it felt pretty good. Whether or not he had been able to get off all the way, he had left his own indelible mark on her body. He'd felt that little give as he became the first man to get under her skin. His first human and first virgin, it was an odd and primitive feeling but somehow he felt just a bit more powerful.

"hmm…" Jade moved in her sleep, shifting under the covers, for a moment Dave thought that she might wake up and his attention shifted immediately. He wanted to be there, the first thing as she opened her eyes. He wasn't sure what he would say, but he felt a sense of responsibility. He had to be there, anything else was unacceptable.

How he felt now, he couldn't put his finger on it, but it wasn't just that stupid mix of sexual tension and longtime friendship anymore, he wasn't just a little interested in slipping a hand between her legs or making out on the subway, he wasn't okay to just meet her every once in a while for drinks and talk of old times.

He'd joked around with her and talked about lots of things. Maybe a few thing s that he wouldn't have said to other people. It was normal after having been through so much and the same could be said about a few other people, Rose and John to name two. But as great a best friend and sister as they were, they did not carry quite the same wieght in his mind all of a sudden. It might have been his present mood, but he felt like nothing could ever be enough when it came to Jade. He wanted her so bad, even just sitting here watchin her sleep he was geting hard...

Fuck, he really ahd to reign this in. A bit of nervousness resurfaced as he recalled the night before, had he pushed her too hard, taken things too fast? Was she going to be mad at him, oh god what if she didn't take this seriously at all and wanted to see other people?

He had to take a second there at that last thought. Was Dave Strider worrying about COMMITMENT? That was not what Dave Strider did. He was cool and free and stuff; ladies begged HIM for his endlessly awesome and larger than life presence and took what they could get willingly... He could hear his own projected persona echoing back through his head in a mocking tone.

Because, he didn't, and was just never going to give a single fuck about any of those amorphous "ladies". He didn't know any of them and those bitches didn't know him. They never would. Why else would he have stayed alone all these years. As unfashionable as it seemed to admit it, he had no interest in playing the field or trying "new" things. He already had the "newest" you could get and it was, to be honest, unsatisfying and had dissolved thanks to his own inability to be flexible. He wanted someone who made him feel great, and most importanly someone whon he didn't have to share.

That being said, there were a lot of complications that he had to deal with daily whether he wanted to or not and in the end, he didn't need to have a large number of romantic relationships to know that they caused nothing but needless and self-inflicted trouble. But, as he looked down at the girl sleeping in his bed, he was beginning to remember why people so often chose to take the risk.

Though, he was getting a bit tired of waiting.

"hmm-?" Jade stirred a bit as he wrapped his arms around her waist and traced the line of her collarbone with his lips

"rise and shine gorgeous"

There was a long intake of breath as she stretched in his arms; maybe she was a bit surprised to hear his voice because her eyes fluttered open just a few moments later.

"dave?" she asked groggily turning in his direction, he propped up so that he could lean down over her, eye to eye as he planted a kiss on her cheek.

"the one and only-"

"oh i see"

"yup"

Some color rose in her cheeks as she surveyed her surroundings, undoubtedly recalling the night before, Dave hoped, with some measure of fondness.

"so it wasn't some kind of silly dream then..." she said, snuggling into him a bit.

"as far as i can tell", he brushed a strand of raven hair out of her eyes,"no"

"thats... um" she was averting her gaze "... good"

"i think so..." he let his hand rest on her cheek and made his best effort at a non-smirk of a smile, "how are you feeling"

"im-" as her gaze returned he suddenly got that feeing that he wanted his shades back, "just fine! how are you?" the note that she ended on sounded playfully accusatory, like she was reading something off his face that he had already decided to save for later.

"completely awesome" he slipped other hand into hers, if only to keep he himself from reaching somewhere he shouldn't. "except for this smokin hot babe thats like taking up half my sleeping area... think i might have an infestation" Heh. Had to make some kind of stupid joke to throw her off the trail. As lucky as he'd been to get this far, it was probably best not to overestimate his ability to get her in the mood or, more specifically, let on to how easy it had been in reverse.

"oh really" she narrowed her eyes sleepily, "do you really need so much room for one person?"

"yeah you know." he shugged and quirked an eyebrow, "i am way bigger than i look"

"you wish!" the sound of her laughter filled the room for a few moments, somehow making him feel lighter in the process.

"hey are you questioning me" he said with affected chagrin when she had fallen silent, "ill have you know i-i-" he couldn't help but trail off as suddenly the look in her eyes was hungry, Gently, she was manipulating their position, pulling him closer, but also climbing on top. His head was suddenly swimming as the softness of her bare chest came to rest on his own.

"im okay with it you know..." her voice was just a breath in his ear, "i had a lot of fun last night and..." she was sitting up, stradling him. Her dewy skin enhanced by the morning light, her c-cups looking extra full from where he lay...

"i think we should..." she blushed again unsure for long moment, Dave was already hanging on her every word, it took him a moment to notice the pause. He reached up and ran a hand down the line of her hip, lightly grasping the top of her thigh.

"we should... do what exactly..."

"i really want to..." her breathing was heavy. This time he just smiled up at her, waiting. She didn't speak for a long moment either, but even as she couldn't say it her hands found his rock hard dick and began to tentatively play with the tip.

"i really want to do it again... " she said finally, looking down a him.

"ah-" words were not comming easily as the soft ticklish contact made even more blood rush away from his head, "yeah...we should...right... now...ah-stop that"

When the sensation had stopped, he found that she was leaning forward, her long hair creating a curtain around their faces. The swivel of her probing hips underneath his hand lead him to follow her, to gently make contact, the soft gyrations as she settled down on top, so tight and slick, like she was made to be there.

His eyes didn't leave her face, half the fun was in her expressions, first unsure, then lost in the feeling, then trying to pretend like she wasn't. But, with the first roll of her hips he could have died happy. Not content to let her do all the work, he hammered her from below and with each stroke she managed to meet him halfway, The only absent worry that marked his mind was that maybe they were lacking in finesse, but she was clearly enjoying it and Dave couldn't have asked for more. All that he had done lead to this very act.

As he reached climax it was as if bells were going off in his head-

Uh, no wait that was um bells? Somewhere from the living room?

"..." Any, glowing and undoutedly amusing, comments either party might have had about the mornign's tryst was waylaid by the jaunty tune now filtering through Dave's apartment.

"oh CRAP! my phone!" Suddenly Jade was scrambling off the bed and into the next room. "ohno i forgot!-"

"h-hello? y-yes i know i am so late! sorry! NO! i'll be there! just, um, stall them like... 30 minutes- tell them a story- i dont know- any of your stories should be sufficiently long!... no they are all very interesting-"

Dave sat up slowly and followed her out to the living room where she had managed to find her phone among last night's clothes.

"nonono-! just NOT the one about dysentery PLEASE!- I have to go." she snapped the phone shut and turned to Dave with a panicked look.

"whats the problem"

"investors- i completely forgot i was supposed to meet with them today!"

"and that was let me guess..."

"Jake- who at this very moment..."

"is probably destroying your chances with his adventurous stories of water bourne illness"

"yeah" she was in obvious distress, Harley industries was company that ran almost entirely upon people investing in it's technology.

At this Dave had to laugh at the ridiculousnes of the situation- seemed like they were fated to be interupted, but, the end, what could he really do?

"well" he knelt down to her level and softly kissed her on the forehead, "why dont you do grab a shower and ill find you some clothes"

In a mere 15 minutes, she was ready to go, though Dave was keeping how long it had taken him to find her a clean outfit as a trade secret. As always he had to congradulate himself on that one, but when the moment came for her to leave, it felt much too soon.

He didn't know what to say, so he though it'd be best if he started with a kiss.

Pressed up close, letting the wall behind them bare their collective weight, his arms draped from her shoulders down to the small of her back. Just one goodbye kiss was all he took, one long, classic moment to remind the both of them how much he wanted to sweep her off her feet over and over again. She let him do it, her lips succumbing to his.

Every breath felt a little bit heavier with the taste of her on his tounge. It mixed with the unaddressed nervousness in the pit of his stomach as he pulled away just slightly, his mind having to work just a little bit harder to think of something off the cuff to say.

"so i was thinking" he looked her right in the eyes and smirked like he hadn't a care in the world, "im free again tonight... if maybe you want to waste a little more time together."

"heehee-" She giggled as he nuzzled into her neck, "im not really in the business of wasting anything..." she drew her words out waiting for their eyes to meet again, "but..." she smiled shyly and gave him a quick peck on the mouth, "order a pizza and I'll be here at 8" and without another word she was gone, just the crackle of green light and air where there had once been a girl.


End file.
